Ogron
Ogron is the de facto leader of the Wizards of the Black Circle, and is therefore the main Antagonist of Season 4 of Winx Club. He has long red hair. He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in the nickelodeon version. Ogron possesses the power to absorb energy, or even turn damage into power. Role Centuries ago, Ogron and his wizards, Anagan, Gantlos, and Duman, also known as the fairy hunters, cut earth fairies' wings off and absorbed their magic, with Ogron defeating Morgana, and they imprisoned them in their own realm. They wanted to get all the earth fairies' power; however, at the time they did not realize there was still one earth fairy left. In Season 4, the fairy hunters went to Alfea in search of Bloom, believing her to be the last Earth fairy. The Winx fought them and were defeated, with Ogron fighting Bloom. When the Black Circle rejected Bloom, Ogron realized she wasn't an earth fairy and continued his search. The wizards followed the Winx to Earth to search for the last Earth fairy. When the Winx thought they found her, the fairy hunters fought them, but Ogron called the fight off, as the girl they found was not a fairy and Ogron was more interested in finding the last earth fairy than defeating the Winx. However, he did consider the Winx to be irritating, so he cursed the fairy pets at their shop to become monsters the next time they got hungry, but the Winx broke the spell. Eventually both sides found the last Earth fairy, Roxy. The Winx fought the fairy hunters to protect Roxy from them, but the fairy hunters gained the advantage, even after the Winx got their Believix, until the specialists entered the fight, overpowering Anagan and Duman while Bloom defeated Gantlos, and although Ogron could turn damage to power, he was weakened when Riven slashed him. With the other wizards too weak to fight, Ogron could not defeat the specialists on his own, so he and his wizards were forced to retreat. When Roxy found the White Circle, Ogron, who was after Roxy at the time, tried to take it, but its power hurt him, and he and his wizards were forced to retreat when Roxy sent a flock of crows at him. Ogron was determined to find the White Circle after this, as its power was a threat to him. Then Roxy became possessed by Nebula, who fought Ogron in an attempt to get revenge, and when she gained the upper hand, Ogron was forced to retreat, despite Anagan, Gantlos, and Duman's confidence in their fight with the Winx. Ogron set fire to a building to get the Winx to come over so he could take the White Circle. Ogron fought Bloom, and when all four fairy hunters were on her at once, she used Supernova, forcing them to retreat and take the flames with them. Ogron's next plan was to capture Roxy and blackmail the Winx into giving him the White Circle, however, this plan failed due to Roxy calling the Winx on cell phone. However, the fairy hunters were successfully able to capture Roxy later on. Ogron told the Winx to give the White Circle to Duman (disguised as Roxy's father and bar owner Klaus) in exchange for Roxy, though he was not really planning on returning her. Ogron and Anagan stayed at the bar, leaving Gantlos to guard Roxy and Klaus. The Winx and specialists fought Ogron, Anagan, and Duman, with Layla sending them flying into the ocean. They reunited with Gantlos, and the Winx used Zoomix to teleport away with Roxy, Klaus, and Artu. The fairy hunters split up to search for Roxy. Ogron fought Sky, Nabu, and Layla on a train, and gained the upper hand before the train happened to arrive at the station where Bloom and Roxy were at. Ogron defeated Bloom and threatened to destroy Gardenia unless Roxy gave him the White Circle. With encouragement from Morgana, Roxy blasted Ogron onto the train tracks, where he was nearly hit by a train. Gantlos saved him, but the fairy hunters were weakened when people started believing in fairies, and Bloom defeated them with Dragon Heart, although they survived. When the Winx became more popular, Ogron decided to counter this by making people hate fairies. The fairy hunters turned Mitzi and her friends Darma and Sally into dark fairies to discredit the Winx, but this plan failed when the Winx defended people from the dark fairies and used their Believix power. When Tecna hid the White Circle inside her favorite video game, Ogron entered it with Anagan and Gantlos, leaving Duman behind to guard the area. He was eventually defeated when Bloom made him come into contact with the White Circle without any protection magic, and disappeared for a while after that. Then the fairy hunters returned, having escaped the vengeful earth fairies after Roxy had released them. Ogron said that his powers were depleted by the White Circle and he wished to surrender, turning the Black Circle into a ring and giving it to Bloom to take to Morgana as a sign of his surrender. The Winx knew Morgana would not accept Ogron's surrender and would mercilessly kill the fairy hunters, so the Winx took them to Sibylla's cave to protect them, as her cave was sacred and may not be attacked. However, Ogron really set the Black Circle to destroy all fairies when Morgana touched it, and they pretended to be reformed for the time being, although Duman, who was seriously ill, nearly gave them away. When the Winx convinced Morgana to put aside her quest for revenge and give the fairy hunters a fair trial, the Winx took Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos to Tir Nan Og to face judgment by Morgana at a Ceremony of Truth, while Duman was too sick to travel there. When Ogron gave Morgana the Black Circle "as a sign of his surrender", it opened up a dark vortex that threatened to suck in and destroy the fairies. After killing Duman, Nabu closed the portal, but in the process he went into a coma (in the Nickelodeon version he died, which the Winx believed he did in the RAI version as well). Layla attempted to use the last Gift of Destiny to revive Nabu, but Ogron wasted it on a flower. Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos hid in the Omega Dimension afterwards, where Nebula and Layla chased after him in an attempt to get their revenge. They eventually cornered and faced the fairy hunters, but Ogron easily overpowered them. When the other Winx appeared, Ogron refused to surrender, and he, Anagan, and Gantlos combined a magic beam and shot it at the Winx, but all seven Winx were evenly matched with their Convergence, and when Nebula entered the beam struggle, Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos were frozen solid, and fell into a crevice, never to be seen again. He is voiced by Terence Scammel in the RAI version. Trivia *His name is derived from the mythological creature "ogre". *His abilities to absorb energy are similar to those of Sebastian Shaw from X-Men, Androids 19 and 20 from Dragonball Z, and, to an extent, Lord Darkar. *It is unclear whether Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos were killed by their fall or remain frozen at the bottom of the crevice. *Layla wanting revenge on Ogron for Nabu's "death" is similar to Robin wanting revenge on Two-Face for the murder of his family in Batman Forever: The main character (Bloom and Batman) tries to stop them from seeking revenge, saying that if they kill the villain in revenge they'll look for more people to get revenge on (except in Ogron and Layla's case this line was spoken by Stella), when the main character in question themselves felt vengeful towards a previous villain who killed their parents (the Joker and Valtor, though in Valtor's case he was lying when he said he killed Bloom's parents), and had to kill them in the end; also, while Layla and Robin couldn't get their revenge when it came down to it, and were left at the mercy of the villain, in the end the main character sends the villain falling to his death. Category:Imprisoned Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Winx Club Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Misogynists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Vengeful Category:Leader Category:Presumed Deceased